XMen3: Hope For the Future
by IcyRogue
Summary: How I hope X3 will pan out........
1. The Girl

The lighting of Club Lotus bounced off the walls and swirled through the sea of bodies dancing on the main level. With each movement of the lights a new series of patrons were exposed under their glare. The boy sitting in the corner, constantly flicking a zippo lighter on and off couldn't figure out who he was looking for. Pyro had been at the underground club for almost three hours now, not knowing if his mark had come and gone. Magneto's voice rang through his head '_You'll not need a picture of this one, nor a description. Her mere presence will let you know that it is her'. _"Presence my ass…" Pyro grumbled to himself as his eyes wandered over the crowd once more. He was about to leave when it hit him, this overwhelming need to turn and walk towards the left side of the dance floor. Pyro strode over, and that's when he felt her. He know knew of the feeling that Magneto had spoken of, this subconscious need to be near her, with her. If only he could tell where and who she was.

Pyro could feel her aura on all side of him, put could not place in his mind which girl around him was in fact _her._ The only physical description Magneto had given him was that she is '_Beauty, passion, and lust personified', _to 18 year old Pyro, that meant anything with cleavage. He looked around again, but with a more purposeful glare this time and he saw her…

Dancing in the erratic lighting of Club Lotus Lexi Waldorf truly was a sight to be seen. Though the club was packed with beautiful young women, as only an elitist club as this could be, she stood out of the crowd like _'a god amongst insects' _as someone had once told her. She was about 5'6" in height, but with the knee-length black and white leather boots she was wearing, her height easily sprang to 5'9". She wore a pleated white leather mini-skirt with black detailing, and a black leather halter top. Her hair, jet-black with gunmetal silver highlights would have been deemed her most striking feature if it weren't for her eyes. Two perfectly shaped lavender orbs, surrounded by a draping of long lashes in the blackest of black were the finishing touches on what had to be the most perfect face Pyro, or any man for that matter had ever seen.

After Pyro's gaze had been locked upon her for several minutes, Lexi suddenly stopped dancing, glanced in his direction, and made her way through the crowds and up to the empty V.I.P. booth. Pyro immediately remembered his mission and followed her…


	2. The Girl2

Lexi mounted the enormous spiral staircase leading to the V.I.P. booth with the grace and gait of a panther. She rushed to the booth which she had been occupying to retrieve her things, and turned to make a run for it. She hadn't had the level of concentration needed to properly read the boys mind, but what little she did read was enough to unnerve her. She knew he was here for her, and she had an idea of who sent him. Rounding the corner leading to the exit a lazy voice called out to her "Leaving so soon beautiful?". Lexi turned to the unrecognizable voice and saw that it was the boy who had been stalking her like prey in the club.

Though her first instinct was to run, Lexi relaxed her stance, gave a half-smile and said "Well I was going to, but if you can give me a reason to stay…..I might be persuaded". Pyro's eyes darkened, and his mouth formed a similar smile to that which her own lips wore, "I can think of thousands of reasons for you to stay-". 

"Well let's have 'em then", Lexi snapped in retort. Pyro chuckled a little, then let his eyes travel over her face and down to her legs once more. Caught in his trance again Pyro didn't notice the look of fierce determination that had overthrown the smirk on Lexi's face. Soon the lavender in her eyes became a fierce purple shade with flecks of silver swirling about them, and the silver streaks in her hair seemed to have a constant glimmer running through them. Pyro's eyes wandered back up to her face, and everything was suddenly back to normal.

"So you want the reasons….." then Pyro trailed off, he pulled out his Zippo lighter, once again effortlessly opening and closing the lid, igniting and snuffing the flame. Lexi leaned on the wall close to Pyro's head and whispered "Oh I would love to know…unfortunately we don't have time for that this evening…". 

"Oh really we don't?"

"Nope….much too busy tonight"

"May I inquire as to what you'll be doing that will be keeping you so 'busy'?"

"Well, I have to do my laundry, wash my hair, feed the cat, and oh yeah, kick your ass"

With that last remark Lexi snatched the customized lighter out of Pyro's hand, she then flicked open the lid and ignited the flame. Pyro watched her with a mix of amusement and confusion, did she really think she could scare him with flames? Pyro reached his hand out to summon the flames back under his own control, when instead of coming to him the flames hovered above Lexi's palm.


	3. A Proposition

Lexi stood across the small hallway from Pyro, holding the flames in her palm and giggling like a child. She had a look upon her face that clearly said she was enjoying the shock and awe upon his. While Lexi was caught in her thoughts, Pyro snatched the lighter from her grasp. But before he could conjure up his own ball of fire Lexi threw hers at Pyro, instead of hitting the boy the flames split in two and Pyro was then holding two fireballs. Lexi took this as her cue to start running.

She turned abruptly to make her exit and Pyro immediately launched his attack. The mass of flames was within two inches of Lexis face before she realized what was happening. Luckily her hands were much quicker than her mind, and the flames were once again hovering above her palms. She threw the fire back at Pyro, but he already had new flames to launch at her. They continued on with this game of Flaming-Dodge Ball for another ten minutes before Lexi decided to end it once and for all.

Waiting until she had all the flames in her possession, Lexi then forced them all upon Pyro. While he hurried to retain all the flames, Lexi's face once again took on a look of fierce concentration, and her eyes and hair once again swirled and gleamed. Suddenly Pyro couldn't move. He tried to move his neck to see what was happening, but he couldn't. Suddenly he felt his feet leave the ground and just as suddenly he found himself becoming intimate with the nearest wall. The fire he had been controlling was frozen in mid-air, where he had been just a moment ago. Pyro quickly regained his composure, gearing himself up to fight once again, but Lexi was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexi slumped against the door to her loft in an attempt to catch her breath. She had run out Club Lotus' back door, and hadn't stopped running the twelve blocks back to her home. Fighting for her was nothing new, it was almost a way of life with all of the men constantly ogling and groping her, but fighting with fire and mutant powers was certainly not something she did on a daily basis, she much preferred fists to balls of fire.

A sudden gust of wind caused all the drapes and papers in the spacious loft to blow about, causing Lexi to rise from her spot on the floor in an attempt to catch as many as possible. The dark room was suddenly illuminated by a flash of lightning, and in the far right corner Lexi could see several figures. She immediately attempted to freeze them in place, and succeeding in doing so to all but one of the intruders. A bald man in a wheelchair moved forward and her face softened, "Alexia, how good it is to see you again. It has been quite a while."

"Yes it has, what are you doing here Charles?"

"I've come with a proposition for you Lexi, one I think you'll be inclined to accept"

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well I'll tell you, but first why don't you let go of my colleagues"

Lexi looked back over to the corner and remembered that she still had a telekinetic grip on all five of Charles' 'colleagues'. She released her power over them and they all moved forward to stand behind Xavier.

"Lexi I'd like you to meet the X-Men. This is Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe, Bobby Drake, Rogue, and Logan." Lexi looked over the group once more and noted which was which, Scott was the handsome man with the visor, Ororo was the woman with dark skin and platinum hair, Bobby was the boy who looked to be about her age, Rogue was the girl next to Bobby with two platinum streaks in her hair, and Logan was the rugged man behind Rogue.

"It's nice to meet you all, sorry about the whole freezing you in place thing"

"Its no problem", drawled Rogue in a deep southern accent "we're pretty much used to things being frozen everywhere", she then smiled at Bobby next to her and he stepped closer to her.

"Now Lexi, back to my proposition…"


End file.
